


The Commander's Report

by Alisienna



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisienna/pseuds/Alisienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen reports to the Inquisitor on the status of the armies after the events at Haven. Contains spoilers for Dragon Age: Inquisition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Commander's Report

Asha paced outside the door to _his_ tower, which was a feat because the battlements were only about ten steps wide and so afforded little room for pacing. _Should I go in? He’s probably busy. I have more important things to do. He has more important things to do._

Dimly, she was aware of the wall scouts on duty. More specifically, she was aware of their eyes on her, and the amused whispers they exchanged behind their hands. She probably should show more decorum now that she was the “Inquisitor.” Cassandra really needed to scale it back on the titles business. First she was the “Herald,” and that was bad enough, because she believed in Andraste and the Maker, but she wasn’t sure what happened had made her chosen or special. Frankly, she wished they would tell _her_ what to do a bit more. Usually being in charge was Asha’s style, but in this case…the stakes were too high.

She was still pacing. She made herself stop, placed her hands on the side of one of the crenellations, and took a deep breath of the cool mountain air to steady herself. She gazed out at the snowy peaks, then closed her eyes and lifted her face to the wind. The chilliness of it relieved the heat of the blush that was still in her cheeks. She stayed like that for a moment, almost meditatively taking the wind and the sun and chill inside herself and letting them soothe her, calm her. She felt her heartbeat slowing--

“Inquisitor?”

Her eyes flew open as the stillness shattered. His smooth baritone caused her heart to start racing again, and the blush returned to her cheeks. She was too old for this, to be acting like the silly schoolgirl she had been in the past. She wasn’t _that_ Asha any longer. She would never be that Asha again.

More importantly, this man could not replace Tristan. No one ever could.

“Did you have need of me, Inquisitor?” Asha closed her eyes again and pressed her now chilled-fingers to her cheeks in an attempt to steady herself. She turned towards him, hoping she looked calm and collected and all those other things she did not quite feel at the moment.

“Yes, Commander. I was on my way to collect your latest combat reports. After our recent experiences at Haven and in Orlais, I need to stay more apprised of the status of our men and supplies,” Asha said. _Good. That sounded professional. Didn’t it?_

Cullen nodded seriously, considering her words. “I think that wise, Inquisitor. The best decisions are informed ones. Shall I assign a runner to deliver the reports to your chambers so that you can peruse them at your leisure?” His right hand drifted towards his neck and then suddenly dropped, as if he had suddenly become aware of what it was doing. Asha noted this with inner amusement. One of the things she had tried _not_ to notice was that Cullen had a habit of rubbing the back of his neck at certain times, mostly when he was stressed or uncomfortable, but also when he was trying to solve a problem or make a difficult decision. She realized he was waiting for her to answer.

“Oh. No. I think I would rather have you relay the information to me directly. That way, if I have a question, I can just ask. More efficient for us both, you see. That is, if you believe you can spare the time.” _Maker preserve me, I sound like an idiot._ She met his eyes unflinchingly, determined to regain control of herself by facing him head-on. This was not a time for silly games or schoolgirl crushes. There was a great bloody hole in the sky. There were wars and rumors of wars. There was _one of the actual original darkspawn_ trying to destroy the world.And she was supposed to put it all right. She would put it all right _._ This would not end like the Circle rebellion. This would not end like Kirkwall. This would not end like Tristan.

Cullen was looking at her contemplatively, as if he were trying to decide if she was serious or not. “I am at your disposal, Inquisitor. If you feel this is how I can best aid you, I will make time.” He raised one eyebrow in inquiry. “I have some time now, if you wish.”

Asha cleared her throat. “Oh, yes, that would be fine, Commander. So, what is the state of our army?” _Oh, seriously, Asha? That’s the best question you can think to ask?_

Cullen began walking slowly along the battlements, and Asha matched his pace as she listened. “Overall? Fair. Morale has been shaky as of late, especially since Haven. But having you leading the Inquisition has steadied their resolve.” Asha snorted at that, and instantly regretted her outburst. Cullen glanced at her quizzically.  “Something wrong, Inquisitor?”

Asha sighed and rubbed her forehead. “No. If I must be given that ridiculous title, then it’s good that it’s helping someone. Even if I am not being of any actual help.”

Cullen frowned, forehead crinkling just above the bridge of his nose. “You can’t mean that. You must realize how…” His right hand rose to the back of his neck. “…how, inspirational you are.”

“Inspirational?” Asha stared at him in disbelief. “Everything that has happened to me was probably an accident, a whim of chance. I have done nothing to inspire anyone.”

Cullen gaped at her. “You saved the Templars from themselves. You sealed the Breach. You stared down the greatest evil any of us has seen in our lifetimes – and I’ve seen some, believe me – and lived to tell the tale!” He ticked off each iteration of the events since her escape from the Fade by raising one gloved finger at a time. He dropped his hand and shook his head. “You’ve already done more than anyone should have ever asked you to do. And _you’re still going on_. If that isn’t inspirational, I don’t know what is.”

Asha continued to stare at him. She had no idea how to reply to that. _Is that really what he thinks of me?_ Cullen seemed to realize what he’d done. Horror and embarrassment touched his features in equal measures. He rubbed his neck again and turned away.

“I apologize. I don’t mean to lecture you. I just…want to make sure you realize you _are_ doing well. Our men recognize that. I recognize that. And I respect it.”

“I…thank you, Commander.”

He cleared his throat, still staring at the horizon. “Right. Well. Our supplies are good for the moment, but until we get some regular merchant traffic to pass through Skyhold, rations will be tight. I believe Josephine is working on that particular issue, trying to utilize her contacts in Val Royeaux to secure shipping contracts for us.”

“That’s good. Josephine is good at that kind of thing,” Asha laughed a little. “Better than I am, anyway. I’ve never been much of a diplomat.”

Cullen smiled faintly but didn’t comment, instead pressing on with his report. “The addition of Ser Barris and the other veteran Templars has greatly helped our overall condition. Their experience and their ability to train the new recruits will greatly bolster our ability to minimize losses in any conflict…” His voice trailed off.  “Inquisitor?”

 _Shit._ She had been staring at his mouth. Heat started rising towards her face again. “Yes, the Templars seemed to be the more logical choice. The mages were too unreliable, and while the same could be said of the Templars, they at least have similar goals to ours. The mages would have required constant appeasement and reassurance,” She spoke quickly, trying to recover her dignity. Asha _had_ been listening. She could do more than one thing at once. Still, this was getting ridiculous.

“Right. I quite agree.” Cullen’s mouth twitched slightly upward on one side in what Asha was pretty sure was amusement. _Maker damn it all._

“In any case, I’m glad to see they are meshing well with our existing forces,” Asha said as she turned away from him, pretending to study the horizon. Or the mountains. Or the sky. Anything, really, as long as it wasn’t his damnable face. “Any issues I need to be aware of? Or that I can be of assistance with?”

Cullen moved to stand next to her, placing on hand on the crenellations as he stared out at the landscape before them as well. The wind picked up slightly, and Asha could see it ruffle the fur on his pauldrons out of the corner of her eye. _What is the reason he wears those things, anyway?_

“We do have some issues, but none that should be of any concern to you. Your job is to find a way to stop this madness. My job is to take care of our men. If anything does arise that you need to know, I will make you aware of it. I hope you trust me to do that.”

“Oh, no, I didn’t mean to imply I didn’t trust you. Because I do. Trust you, that is. With our men.” _Stop. Babbling._ Asha took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose. “This…just isn’t something I know much about. Armies, I mean. I was raised in a Circle. I’ve had no military training. So I have no idea which questions are the right ones to ask.” She risked a glance at his face. He had been smirking again, but quickly assumed a more neutral expression when she looked at him. Asha turned away and resumed looking past the walls.

“I just…feel so out of my depth. None of this was supposed to happen. Especially not this.” She held up her left hand, the glow from the scar Corypheus had called “the Anchor” barely visible in the bright sunlight. “This does not qualify me to lead armies and decide the fate of nations.” Asha leaned against the wall and hung her head.

She heard him move closer, but was so absorbed in contemplating the burden thrust upon her that when he laid a hand on her shoulder she flinched. His fingers tightened slightly, not a command, but an attempt to comfort.

“The fact that you recognize that is what makes you qualified to lead us. But none of us expect you to lead on your own. All of us – Cassandra, Josephine, Leliana – and me; we all know you need our help, and we will give it. I – we are here for you.”

The hand dropped away, as if he had suddenly realized he probably shouldn’t have been touching her. Asha turned towards him and saw he was rubbing his neck again. She struggled for a minute to keep from smiling and then gave up. Cullen smiled in return, and the hand dropped back down to rest atop the other on the pommel of his sword.

“Thank you, Commander. I know you are all supporting me, but it is nice to hear it said aloud.”

Cullen nodded once. “Do you need anything else from me, Inquisitor?”

“No.” _Yes._ “I’m sure you have better things to do than to stand out here and coddle me.” She smirked. “And I’m sure I have better things to do than take up your time.”

“I shall return to my duties, then. Good afternoon, Inquisitor.” He bowed slightly at the waist to bid her farewell, turned, and began making his way back towards his office tower. Asha watched him go, still internally cursing herself for how drawn she was to him. Still, she allowed herself one moment to appreciate the view. After all she had been through, she could give herself that much.

 


End file.
